Destiny's repentance
by Sano
Summary: Sequel to 'Entwined destinies'. Kouryu, now named as Genjo Sanzo, crosses paths with Cho Gono again. And now, the first traces of attraction surfaces. [38 shounen ai to yaoi, TV series spoilers, AU]


**Destiny's repentance **

**By: Sano **

***^^***

Genjo Sanzo was not in the best of moods. And knowing that a stupid animal had stolen his food wasn't making his mood better. In fact, he had never felt so irritated in his life. Balling his fists in his sides, he was met by the sensation of pain.

To any other person he may look like a normal person, but looks could be deceiving.

Blessed with luxurious golden hair as bright as the sun, divine amethyst eyes full of knowledge beyond his age of 20 years, he would be described as beautiful. But belying that gorgeous demeanor lies a cold being, never having loved anyone, for the only being he had ever wanted to protect had been taken away from him, leaving an empty shell only bent on revenge for his lost loved one. 

But within the aloof manner hides a sparkle of hope of loving someone again...as unlikely as it seemed. Bastards do have feelings afterall. Cho Gono, a boy he had saved from a bear, the only one he ever considered as a friend, even if he had only stayed with him for a short while. 

Ever since he had started his journey to look for the murderers of his master and the Seten Kyomo [Holy Sutra], a part of him had always hoped that in his journey, he'd be able to see Cho Gono again, though he hadn't really admitted it to himself, he had grown fond of the brunette. He felt that they had a bond together, that somewhere burrowed in the memories of his past life, and he had been acquainted with the boy. 

He leaned back onto a trunk of a tree and stretched his arms up over his head. He closed his eyes, having some well-deserved rest, feeling the sunlight caress his face in a soothing manner. 

As soon as he closed his eyes, an image of his master formed in his mind. He was smiling, the last smile he wore before he pronounced that Kouryu was now Genjo Sanzo, the 31st Toa Genjo Sanzo. And then... 

Pain and suffering. 

Sanzo couldn't suppress the tears pressing at the back of his closed eyelids. Even as many years had passed by, he still hadn't managed the dull pain that twisted his heart every time he thought of his late master. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Why were all these thoughts suddenly surfacing in his mind? For the first time since his depart from the Temple, he had the urge to cry. He reached into his robes and fingered his Smith & Wesson in hesitation. 

These were the times that reminded him why he had preferred a gun out of all the weapons the head of the temple offered him. He stared at the wide nozzle of the small gun, it was silver, and a sign of the yinyang engraved on it. The handle was small, a perfect fit if ever he wanted to shoot his head. 

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the shadows looming over him. One of them suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him upward, pinning his hands behind his back in the process. He bit down a cry of pain as the youkai's [Demon's] nails dug into his arm. 

A demon with bright green hair sneered and held his chin. "Hey, guys! We got a really good catch here!" He held up the golden strands of hair to his nose and inhaled deeply, a malicious expression on his face. 

Sanzo gritted his teeth and struggled to get free, but it only made the youkai hold him tighter. "I suggest you bastards get out of here, that is if you don't want to die." He spat out angrily. Adrenalin pumped in his veins, he could easily take out these idiots.

And he will.

With a burst of strength, he wrenched his arm free from the youkai's grasp and landed a kick that broke the demon's nose. As the aforementioned youkai screamed in pain, Sanzo took out his gun from his robes and shot the youkai, immediately eliminating him. 

"Kisama! [Bastard!]" The other youkai screamed and charged Sanzo. Sanzo wasn't able to evade fast enough and was hit by a hidden dagger in the youkai's hand. 

The demon smirked evilly. "You aren't so tough now, aren't you?" He mocked him, he held up his hand to deliver the killing blow. But that wasn't going to happen anytime now.

Sanzo held up his gun and shot the youkai. 

As the youkai's screams faded, Sanzo fell down in the dirt in a heap. He finally took notice of his wound and desperately tried to bandage it with his robe. It was no use, he wasn't a healer. "K'so...damn bastards..." He cursed weakly. Perhaps he was going crazy from loss of blood, the forest that surrounded him looked hazy, and his vision was spinning out of control. 

With another string of profanity, he collapsed, unconsciousness taking over him. 

***^^***

"Neechan!! Matte kudasai!! [Older sister, please wait!!]" Cho Gono called out as he chased after his older sister. He impatiently pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and wiped the sweat from his brow. He hated it when his sister didn't take their work seriously. 

He'll just have to scold her later. 

They were in the forest, collecting medicinal herbs for their Father's clinic. Normally, Gono would do this himself. But, Kana, his older sister, insisted that she come. Either she only came to help him or to get away from the countless suitors flocking their home or the clinic. 

Since the day that Kana hit the age of 22 years, suddenly, all of the young men in the town took notice of her, perhaps they finally took notice of her beauty. Forgetting the toothy girl who once ran around the village, dark chestnut hair flailing wildly behind her, her little brother, Gono, in hot pursuit to get her to go home or else they would be punished by their Father. 

Gono smiled warmly as he recalled the memories. Where had all the time gone? He could still remember the time they had accompanied their Father to a temple, he could still recall it like it was yesterday. 

He was still young then, he was what people called a happy-go-lucky person. Because of his carelessness, he had gotten lost. And was almost killed by a bear that had been lurking around the temple. But then, a boy with beautiful golden hair and purple eyes had saved him, he had been grateful, but the strangest thing was, it was like an empty space had been filled when he laid eyes on the boy. 

Something told him that he'd drowned in those knowledgeable eyes before, those strong arms before had held him, and that fate had purposely twisted their destinies together...

"Gono!" Kana's voice broke into his recollection and he shook his head, blinking his emerald eyes owlishly at her. What had provoked those thoughts? Of course since then he'd always thought of Kouryu. How could he forget? Kouryu's eyes were the only things that had touched his soul so deeply. 

"Gono! Where are you?" Kana's voice called again. But this time, it had a touch of irritation to it. 

"I'm coming!" Gono replied and walked towards his sister. Kana was kneeling over a plant, examining it very closely. He placed down his satchel on the dirt and kneeled before the plant. "I haven't seen this one before. Do you know what it is?" He touched the leaves and took a sniff; it had a wonderful, intoxicating smell to it. 

"I think we should bring this back to let Tousan [Father] take a look at it. It may be of some use to him." She took some leaves and placed them in a plastic bag. She gave it to Gono and he put it in his satchel, along with the other herbs that they had already collected. 

Gono stood up and offered a hand to his sister, she took it and he hoisted her up easily. They brushed the dirt off their clothes and started the trek back home. Kana wrapped an arm around her ototou's [Little brother's], peacefulness settling between them. 

Even thought they fought a lot, they cared about each other. They were siblings after all. Although Gono was the one who played the role of the more responsible sibling most of the time, while Kana was like his baby sister. This hadn't escaped their Father's lame humor and joked about the issue a lot, much to the dislike of Kana.

They chanced upon a clearing, and Gono took a sniff of the air...it was fresh with the smell of trees. He took in the surroundings, so many flowers...so beautiful...and a body caked with blood? 

Then with startling clarity, Gono saw that the body had *achingly familiar* blonde hair... 

"Kouryu!" He shouted as he ran to the blonde. Blood surrounded the blonde man, each drop taking him closer to death. Gono turned Kouryu around and saw the deep gash that marred his abdomen. 

Without a second thought, Gono ripped off his sleeve and used it as a makeshift bandage on the wound to stop its bleeding. Then, he quickly hoisted the blonde on his shoulder. "C'mon, we need to get him to town so Tousan could treat him!" He said urgently. 

"Hai. [Yes.]" Kana nodded. 

***^^***

"Kouryu..." 

"Sanzo-sama?" 

"Kouryu..." 

"Doko? [Where?] I can't see you." Sanzo tried to clear the fog that surrounded him. "Ch'. Sanzo-sama!" Suddenly, the fog disappeared. And the scenery around him began to change, the colors swirled until they formed the contours of his Master's room. He heard voices in the next room. His Master's and another one he couldn't decipher. 

He saw his Master, Koumyo Sanzo, sitting on the window, a small smile on his face. And sitting on the floor in front of him was himself, or rather, Kouryu. The blonde boy had a frown upon his face as he disagreed with his Master. 

"I am not fit to be a Sanzo, Master! I do not have the qualities suited for it." 

Koumyo Sanzo waved off his disciple's protests, as he would to a mere fly. "If I were you I would not be sure of that. Your strong mentality and braveness is perfect for the qualities of a Sanzo." He stood up from his seat and held up his hand over Kouryu's head. 

"From now on, you are the 31st Toa Genjo Sanzo..." Genjo Sanzo watched the scene before him quietly as Kouryu closed his eyes, the ceremony continued, wincing slightly as the red chakra was branded in the center of his forehead. 

Genjo Sanzo knew what was coming next, and he opened his mouth to warn them, but he was too late, the nightmare had started. 

Right before his eyes, he watched his beloved Master slashed in an attempt to protect Kouryu. The blonde boy had a terrified look on his face, Komyo Sanzo cradled in his arms, the the blood began to pool around them. The youkai cackled around them, then took the Seten Kyomo [Holy sutra], leaving an enraged Kouryu in their wake. 

"Kouryu..." 

"No. Sanzo-sama..." 

"Kouryu..." 

"Sanzo-sama!" 

***^^***

"Kouryu!" 

Sanzo's eyes snapped open and met bright sunlight. He tried to move his arm to block it but knew it was impossible to do so. His whole body ached in pain, and he discovered with mild irritation that he had a pounding headache. With maximum effort, he opened his mouth to speak. "Am I dead?" He asked, not expecting anyone to answer. 

"Well, if you were, I guess I'm supposed to be dead too." Sanzo turned his gaze towards the voice, and almost gasped out loud as his eyes met Cho Gono's smile. 

Gono chuckled then felt his forehead for any signs of a fever. "Good, you don't have a fever. How do you feel?" He took Sanzo's arm and began to replace the bandage with fresh, new ones. 

"A bit better. How did you find me?" Sanzo watched as Gono's hands cleaned the wound that was made by the youkai's sharp nails. A corner of his lips curled up into a smile as he watched the brunette avoid inflicting any pain on his wound as he cleaned it. 

"I found you in the forest while my sister and I were collecting herbs, you were almost blue from lost of blood. You've been in a comatose for 2 days, there!" He had finished cleaning the wound and patted the bandage into place. "What were you doing there anyway? I thought monks were supposed to stay in the temple." He asked as he continued replacing the bandages on all of other Sanzo's wounds. 

Sanzo thought for a while if he should tell Gono the reason, he could but he didn't know Gono that much to tell him about his personal life. But what if Gono could help him? He could at least tell him his new name... 

"It's okay if you don't want too. We haven't known each for long. Are you hungry?" With a flourish, Gono left the room and returned with a bowl of soup. Just then, Sanzo realized how hungry he was. 

"Now, say 'Ah!'" Gono held up a spoon of the soup in front of the blonde's mouth. 

Sanzo glared at him. "I could eat by myself. I don't need your help.'" He retorted. Gono put down the spoon and equaled his glare. "Really? If you can, show me." Sanzo tried to sit up and move his body but it was no use, he was at Gono's mercy. 

Gono smiled, satisfied. And held up the spoon again, Sanzo took it in his mouth, albeit a bit grudgingly. As he continued feeding the blonde, Gono looked like he was having fun. Almost as if he was amused by the situation, there was this sparkle in his green eyes that made Sanzo feel warm inside. 

Sanzo thought with surprise that he didn't mind one bit. 

***^^* **

"Niichan! [Older brother!]" 

Gono looked up from the book he was reading and smiled as Mika-chan from the nursery trotted towards him, her cute face lit up with a bright smile. He put the book down and scooped the little girl up and placed her on his lap. "What brings you here?" He asked and pinched the little girl's cheek. 

"Ne, Niichan. When are you coming to teach again? We miss you!" Mika-chan hugged Gono tightly, never wanting to let go. Sometimes, when Gono's Father didn't need his help at the clinic, he would head on to the nursery and offer his service to be an assistant teacher. They had tried to pay him but he didn't accept, he just loved taking care of kids. 

"Don't worry, I'll visit soon. As long as Tousan gives me a day off." He replied. He did miss the kids at the Nursery. Maybe someday, he'll be a teacher too. But as long as his Father needed him, he'll just have to put teaching aside for a while. 

"Gono..." 

The brunette looked up from the little girl and saw Kouryu, still bandaged, step out of their house. He put Mika-chan down into the chair beside him and stood up. "What are you doing up? Your wound's not completely healed yet." He scolded lightly. 

"I'm not as weak as you think." As soon as the words left Sanzo's lips, he swayed from side to side and was caught by Gono. 

Gono helped him into a chair and glared at him. "'Yare, yare desu ne...[Oh, boy...]" He sighed and picked up Mika-chan. "I guess I should get you home now, your Kaasan [Mother] might be worried about you." He ruffled the girl's hair much to her protest. 

But Mika-chan stopped him. "Wait! I want Ojiisan [Uncle] to come with us!" She pointed her chubby fingers at Sanzo and smiled at him. 

Gono looked doubtful. "Demo…[But...]" 

Sanzo stood up and smirked. "It's okay. I can manage. Besides, I haven't been outside for a while." He took a few solid steps to prove his point. 

After a moment, Gono finally smiled and said, "'Okay, but once you get dizzy I'll get you straight home?" 

Sanzo nodded. "Deal." 

***^^***

A month passed and the Cho family had finally gotten used to having Sanzo around. He was still a bit weak due to anemia but he was able to help around the house. He helped out at the clinic, mostly collecting herbs in the forest with Gono. 

Gono, on the other hand, had grown fond of having a friend like Sanzo. Talking with Sanzo felt comfortable and easy, almost like they've been the best of friends since they were kids. They were constantly together, never leaving the other alone. 

Sanzo still hadn't told Gono of the tragedy that led him to this family, he had been hoping to. He never took off the bandage that was covering his forehead to hide his chakra, Gono asked about this but he just said that he had a scar there as an excuse. Gono didn't really believe it, but he just pretended to for his sake. 

Even though they talked about life and other serious matters, he still felt that he needed to confide in the brunette. But he didn't know how to as a friend, never having one or being one before. The closest thing that he had to a friend was Koumyo Sanzo. 

For the past month news of the 100-eye devil attacking villages have been going around. There were many rumors. People say that they destroy the village, take all their money, food, even the most beautiful women in the village weren't spared from the attacks. 

Sanzo was cleaning up the materials previously used by Gono's father in the lab and heard voices in the next room. He was about to ignore it when he suddenly heard his name. He stopped and listened intently. 

"Has Kouryu's wounds healed yet?" Sanzo distinguished it as Gono's Father's voice. 

"Hai, I think he's okay now. Why?" It was Kana's voice. They didn't know he was here. 

"Nothing. I just thought that he and Gono are getting a little bit too close..." 

"Tousan, you shouldn't talk about them like that. They are friends, after all." 

"I know that, but I don't want anything ruining my son's chances at becoming a doctor..." He had heard enough. He put down the materials and went out through the clinic's back door. 

Sanzo buried his hands in his pockets as he watched the sun set, the hues of pink and purple coloring the sky. He always hated seeing the sunset and darkness settle, it always reminded him that the world wasn't safe and that danger lurked at every corner. 

So, Gono's Father wanted him out of his son's life after all. The realization felt like a huge weight on his shoulders. He shook his head and sighed, feeling the sadness of losing the only friend he had crushing him. 

***^^***

"Oh, Kouryu. Okaeri [Welcome home]." Gono greeted as his blonde friend entered the kitchen. He slipped an apron over his head and held up the spatula, smiling playfully. "What do you want for dinner?" His smile fell when he saw that Sanzo had a serious look on his face. "Is something wrong, Kouryu?" He asked in concern. 

"Gono, I want to tell you something." Sanzo sat down on the kitchen table; he laced his fingers on the table, motioning for Gono to sit down too. 

"Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?" Gono stated and sat down into a chair across from the blonde. 

"I'll just say it." Sanzo took a deep breath to calm himself. "I left the temple because my Master, Sanzo-sama, was killed. The demons stole the Seten Kyomo, the treasure of the temple. I left so that I could look for the sutra and avenge my Master's death." His hands shook slightly; he had never talked to anyone about this part of his life. And it felt good, almost liberating. 

"I assume that your Master was very important to you." Gono laid a hand over Sanzo's and smiled at him kindly. "I'm happy that you decided to share this with me, Kouryu." He said and patted Sanzo's hand gently. 

Sanzo squeezed back but stopped. "I have one more thing to tell you. My name's not Kouryu anymore." He said. He began to undo the bandage around his forehead and showed the brunette the red chakra marking the middle of his forehead. 

Puzzled, Gono blinked at him. "It's not?" He stared in wonder at the chakra and raised a hand to touch it. "It looks like a mosquito bite." He said with a hint of a smile. 

Sanzo allowed a small smile at his naïve manner. "My master changed it before he died. My name is now-" 

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a friend of Gono's Father ran in. "Gono, quick! Demons are attacking the town! They set the clinic on fire!" 

"Nani? [What?]" Gono exclaimed. 

"Let's go." Sanzo said, the brunette nodded and they started to walk out of the house. On the way outside Sanzo passed his room and stopped. 

Gono looked back at him. "What's the matter? Let's go!" He urged, a note of urgency in his voice. 

"Yeah, I'm coming." Sanzo said and took his gun from under his bed. 

***^^* **

Gono ran into town, Sanzo trailing behind him, and gasped as he met a frightening sight. Apparently, the youkai set fire to the whole town. People ran in all directions, some of them stopping the fire, and some others escaping along with their families. 

He ran to the clinic, almost had a Heart attack as he saw the state the clinic was in, it wouldn't be even considered as one since it burned to the ground. 

"Kana! Tousan! Where are you?" Gono shouted as he searched the place. His heart pounded against his chest. What happened to Kana and Tousan? Could it- 

"Gono, we're here!" Kana's head popped out from somewhere in the burned clinic. "Come quick! Tousan's hurt!" She called out. Gono quickly came to them and hugged his sister tightly. 

"What happened to you, Tousan?" 

Kana spoke up, a bit mad. "He broke down the back door while it was on fire!" She glared at her Father, tears in her green eyes. 

Their Father chuckled, "It's better that only one of us got hurt instead of having both of us get killed.? He held up his arm, there were scorch marks on them, to be treated by Gono. 

Sanzo stayed apart from them as they joked around. He stared at them, deep inside longing for the love of a family. 

Gono stood up, his arm around his Father's shoulders to steady him. "Tousan, Kana. Escape to the next town now. Kouryu and I will stay here to see if anybody needs help." He stated. 

Kana shook her head. "No, I don't want to! What if you get hurt? Even killed? I-" 

Gono smiled at her, determination in his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll catch up with you." He looked at his Father and the older man nodded back. 

"Take care of yourself, Gono." Before they left, Kana ran back to her brother and hugged him. 

"I'll wait for you, ototou-chan..." 

Gono hugged her back tightly, then watched their retreating backs until the darkness swallowed them, then he turned to Sanzo and nodded. "Let's see if someone else needs our help." 

***^^***

"Ne, Tousan, will Gono be alright?" She whispered against her Father's chest as they walked along the dirt road that would lead them to the next town. 

"Don't worry, Kana. I'm sure he'll be fine." Her Father whispered back. He stroked his daughter's hair in comfort. 

A voice laughed, "I'm sure he will be. Now, why don't we stop this little family moment?" Kana and her Father whirled around as a youkai stepped out of the shadows. 

"Well, well. What do we have here? Such a lovely lady." The youkai ran his eyes down Kana's body appreciatively. 

Kana's Father pushed her back. "Don't you dare look at my daughter!!" The next moment he was coughing up blood as the youkai stabbed him in the chest. Kana screamed and tried to run away but the youkai caught up with her. 

"Now we have something to offer to the 100-eye devil??" The youkai murmured as he ran his fingers through Kana's brown hair. 

Kana's eyes widened in fear and she screamed again, but the youkai's hand covered her mouth and prevented any sound from escaping. 

***^^***

After finally stopping the fire, Gono and Sanzo sat down on the dirt, both exhausted and battered with fatigue. Gono sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I hope Tousan and Kana are alright…" He murmured. 

Sanzo didn't know what to say to comfort his fears, but he could say one thing. "Gono, I'm leaving." He said. 

Gono looked at him in wide-eyed surprise. "What, but why?" He asked. He didn't want Kouryu to go, now that he began to realize what he did feel for the beautiful blonde? 

"I can't tell you. This is something I have to do. But Gono…before I go…" Sanzo touched Gono's cheek tenderly, his amethyst eyes shining with an emotion Gono couldn't decipher. 

"Why do you have to go? We're friends aren't we?" Gono murmured softly, his emerald eyes pleading him. "You can tell me anything..."

Sanzo shook his head. "I can't stay...please, don't make this any harder for me." His eyes bore into Gono's, hoping that the teen would understand.

"Then I'll come with you, who knows what will happen to you if you're alone? You might-" Sanzo placed a finger over his lips, silencing him.

The blonde's mouth turned up into a small smile, one of the few that Gono has witnessed in the time that they spent together. "No, people need you here. Besides, your sister and father are expecting you." He spoke softly.

"Okay...you can go...but, promise me we'll see each other again..." Gono professed, he didn't want his best friend to go...he was too precious. But it was Kouryu's choice, he didn't own him...he could do whatever it is that he pleases.

Sanzo placed a desperate kiss on Gono's forehead. "I don't know...maybe..." He gazed at Gono's face. The brunette was smiling, but it was sad. It broke his heart to know that it was him who had caused such sadness.

"Close your eyes." Sanzo murmured. Gono obeyed immediately, innocent trust etched on his features. The blonde took in a deep breath, then claimed Gono's lips in a chaste kiss. 

It wasn't supposed to last long...and he hadn't expected that Gono would respond. The teen's lips felt so amazingly soft and tender while it moved beneath his. He broke the kiss abruptly, his chest heaving.

The emerald orbs opened, mischief visible in their depths.

"Now, wouldn't you call that an appropriate goodbye?"

Sanzo chuckled, and stood up. "I guess so." He patted Gono's cheek and graced him with a true smile, the first that Gono has seen and started walking again.

"I'll see you again..." 

**^Owari^**


End file.
